1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable carrying cases for sewing and knitting materials, fishing paraphernalia, and the like. More particularly, the inventive carrying case includes removable and interchangeable object-holding pockets, inserts, and pouches, which are held in place by strips of hook and loop fastener material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of foldable, portable cases for carrying small items is well known. However, none have the combination of removable, detachable pockets and inserts using hook-and-loop fastener strips as well as a mesh area on one of the internal surfaces of the case for holding elongated objects. Moreover, none teach the particular multi-pocket structure used as a removable insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,945, issued to Pavlik on Oct. 27, 1981, teaches a foldable pocket secretary having removable internal members, e.g., a removable notebook. The closure flap uses hook-and-loop fastener material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,130, issued to Coates on Jan. 21, 1986, teaches a combination carrying bag for carrying diapers and infant accessories. Hook-and-loop fastener material is used to secure removable pockets inside the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,562, issued to Liu on Jul. 18, 1989, teaches a pin collector bag having several pockets for holding small items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,314, issued to Jacober on Feb. 2, 1999, teaches a case for carrying medical supplies which includes an outer zipper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,118, issued to Kearl on Feb. 27, 2001, teaches an organizer including various pockets to hold different sizes and amounts of small objects.
UK Patent No. 2,061,712, published on May 20, 1981, teaches a carrying bag including an outer zipper and several internal pockets, one of the internal layers being held in place using a hook-and-loop fastener material.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a portable carrying case solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The portable carrying case includes at least two main panels having one or more hook-and-loop fastener strips permanently secured to the inside surfaces of the panels. Detachable and replaceable inserts of various types are provided to permit the user to choose the optimum types for use in their particular application, e.g., for a set of sewing or knitting needles and related small items used for sewing, or for carrying fishing tackle items such as lures, weights, etc.
More particularly, one of the inside surfaces of the case is provided with a mesh material, e.g., netting, to hold elongated objects.
The case is portable and is folded for closure. The case can be secured in the closed position by hook-and-loop fastener strips or by a zipper. Also, the case can be various sizes to accommodate various sized objects.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a portable carrying case that can be folded and can hold various types and sizes of small objects, including small items and elongated items, and in which one of the inside surfaces includes a mesh layer for holding long items.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable carrying case having pocket inserts which are detachably mounted using hook-and-loop fastener strips.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable carrying case which is made of textile material.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable carrying case having various detachable inserts which include single and multi-pocket pouches and a fleece insert.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a multi-pocket insert pouch for a carrying case which is removably attached to the case by hook-and-loop fastening strips.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.